


i tried connecting to your hotspot for fun

by keijitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, they're idiots your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash
Summary: where the jackals mooch off atsumu's hotspot and kiyoomi makes a game out of guessing what the password is.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 313





	i tried connecting to your hotspot for fun

**Author's Note:**

> this was born out of a poll i made on twitter with the prompt being "sakusa trying to mooch of atsumu's wifi and jokingly putting their own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and they're now connected to atsumu's wifi" 😌❤

Atsumu is the Jackal's resident Hotspot Guy (shush, he'll think of a better title soon).

It started with Hinata - who had no load and asked if anyone can spare data for him to talk with his family on Line - and eventually grew to more than half of the team connecting to his hotspot. He didn't have a problem with it, seriously. At least his constant loading and registering to data plans had a purpose other than for his boredom.

If he remembers correctly, the only people who aren't connected to him are the captain, Shion-san, and Sakusa - who were all self-reliant and didn't need to mooch him for wifi.

(That's three less people causing his phone to overheat.)

"Tsum-Tsum! Turn on your hotspot I need'ta send pics to 'kaashi!" Bokuto exclaims from the very back of the bus. They're somewhere on the road to Kyoto - Atsumu's not really sure - and he'd been asleep for the past few minutes until his name was called.

He slips his phone out of his pocket and, with a few slides and clicks, turns his hotspot on. "'kay it's on Bokkun!"

Bokuto beams then quiets down - too busy chatting with his best friend. Boy friend? Geh, who knows.

"Tell me when you're done, aight?" He hopes Bokuto can hear him. "The hotspot drains my battery and my powerbank's half-used already!"

When he receives no response, Atsumu just prays for the best and goes back to sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kiyoomi has absolutely no reason to connect to Atsumu's wifi. The only people he actively reaches out to are his family and Komori - and none of them need constant conversation from him to maintain a good relationship.

But he's always been curious about one thing - the blond's password.

  
  


(Listen - no one tell Atsumu, but he's tried inputing different food, volleyball terms, and Atsumu's birthday to see if his password is any of them when he had nothing better to do before.)

(All of his attempts failed, of course.)

(But that doesn't stop him from making more.)

  
  


He eyes his teammates to check if anyone has their eyes on him. He really didn't have to - everyone was either too busy sleeping, on their phones, or motion sick in Oliver's case - but hey. He's precautious.

He takes his phone of his bag, unlocks it, and clicks on the wifi icon.

GET YOUR OWN WIFI

Kiyoomi suppresses a snort at the name of the blond's hotspot. Last time it had been 7-Eleven_Free_Wifi, and before that had been Buy From Onigiri Miya. Honestly, why does Atsumu keep changing the name of his hotspot?

He clicks on it and is greeted by a popup to input the password.

  
  


(What else hasn't he tried?)

  
  


Kiyoomi's fingers hover over his keyboard for a moment before typing.

  
  


* * *

  
  


ImTheBetterMiya

<Password incorrect.>

OnigiriMiya

<Password incorrect.>

AtsumuMiyaBest

<Password incorrect.>

  
  


(After that try, Kiyoomi goes for even more absurd ones.)

  
  


MSBYJackalsRocks

<Password incorrect.>

bokutobeam

<Password incorrect.>

ImHot1234

<Password incorrect.>

  
  


(And the most absurd one he could think of for today? Variations of his own name.)

  
  


SakusaKiyoomi

<Password incorrect.>

Omikun

<Password incorrect.>

KiyoomiCutie

<Password incorrect.>

  
  


(Then—)

  
  


Kiyoomi

<...>

<Connecting...>

<Connected to GET YOUR OWN WIFI.>

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kiyoomi hopes his gasp wasn't audible because what the fuck? What the fuck what the fuck whatthefuckwhatthefu—

"Sakusa? Do you want us to make a stop, you look pale."

Their captain takes notice of him and his brows furrow with worry. Everyone else who isn't asleep turns to his direction, concerned for his well-being. Kiyoomi scratches the nape of his neck.

"Can we make a quick stop? Call of nature."

(Stupid Kiyoomi who the hell uses 'call of nature' to say that you need to take a piss?!)

Meian - their ever so understanding captain - tells their coach about the situation who, then in turn, asks the bus driver if there's a gas station they can get off on for a restroom break.

Kiyoomi feels bad for lying, but he kind of wants to ask Atsumu and there's no other inconspicuous way.

  
  
  


When the ones awake get off the bus, Kiyoomi forces Atsumu to wake up with a sharp dab on his arm. The blond immediately shoots awake, almost jumping in the process.

He looks at Kiyoomi, confused, and asks what he needed.

"Can we talk?" The wing spiker's hands are shoved in his pockets. Atsumu looks confused.

"Now? Where? In the restroom?" He brings his head back in an expression of even more confusion. Kiyoomi wants to tape back the blond's double chin - Christ he looks like a clown. "Omi-kun are we gonna compare dick sizes???"

Kiyoomi feels bile rise up his throat at the statement and wonders if their coach would berate him from throwing up on Atsumu.

"No." He glares at the blond. "Something else. And not in the restroom - just outside."

"O—ookay then." Atsumu stands up and follows him out the bus.

Kiyoomi walks to a fairly secluded spot, looks at Atsumu straight in the eye, then asks: "Why am I your hotspot password?"

The blond's face heats up faster than water in kettle; cheeks, ears, and neck turning beet red. Atsumu sputters, saying some incoherent nonsense before finally being able to string words together to ask: "W-Wha? How'd you know?"

Kiyoomi crosses his hands over his chest. "I tried connecting to you."

"What for??? You never ask to connect to my hotspot!"

"...fun."

Atsumu gapes at him. "You connected to my hotspot for fun? For entertainment? What?"

"Yeah." Kiyoomi tries not to laugh. "Now stop avoiding the question and answer me."

Atsumu facepalms then lets out a groan. "Why the hell?" He groans again. "Oh my gooooooddddddd!" Kiyoomi starts to wonder when he'll actually get his answer. "It's because-I-you know-"

"You...?"

"Like. You. Like me. I like you."

Kiyoomi blinks once, twice - five times - in silence then, "Huh. Okay. That makes sense. Okay."

"That's it?" Atsumu looks puzzled. "No 'what the fuck Miya?' or 'that's gross?'"

Kiyoomi, with a shrug: "What's gross about having my name as your password? I was just curious." If Atsumu was already gaping earlier, now he just looks like a fish.

"And?" He motions with his hands - Kiyoomi doesn't understand. "I just told you that I like you, y'know!"

Kiyoomi nods. "And I acknowledge your feelings."

(The conversation eventually ends with them mutually agreeing to keep Kiyoomi as Atsumu's password and 'give it a few months, maybe I'll like you back.')

(This was not the outcome Kiyoomi expected, but good enough.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you very very much for reading! i'd love to hear your thoughts on this and, if you want more, i write pretty often on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin) so check that out too!


End file.
